There are many different types of knives. In particular, pocket knives are very popular for a variety of functions. Pocket knives generally have blades that can be folded into a handle. Some pocket knives can be locked in the open configuration. Though there are many different types of knives which can be used for many different situations, knives with an illuminating feature have not been seen. Illuminating features can have a variety of benefits, particularly, emergency situations.
In addition, it is desirable to have pocket knives that can open easily, but at the same time maintain a closed configuration. Spring activated knives, such as stilettos and switch blades are illegal in some states due to the quick deployment action by activation of a button that releases a lock causing the spring to deploy the blade. Without the spring action, pocket knives experience resistance that prevents the blade from deploying effectively. Small protrusions have been added near the spine of some pocket knives to facilitate opening the blade with the thumb without spring action. Due to the location of the button near the tang, it is difficult to get leverage on the button; thereby only providing minimal facilitation in deploying the pocket knife.
Some pocket knives may be loose at the hinge allowing deployment of the knife to be easier. But that increases the chances that the pocket knife may open inadvertently. Similar problems exist for utility tools, such as multi-tools.
The illuminating effect can also be applied to any handle on any type of tool, instrument, equipment, gadget, device, appliance, and the like. The illuminating effect can be used in emergency situations to be able to locate the handle, to illuminate a particular area, or for entertainment and aesthetic purposes.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a handle with illuminating features.